This document relates to a new and improved apparatus for configuring the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle in a wide range of configurations particularly suited to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Advantageously, the apparatus has sufficient versatility to provide more efficient and effective utilization of the passenger cabin under substantially any foreseeable operating conditions. This is true whether or not the apparatus needs to accommodate an extra passenger within any of the standard seating rows or at an intermediate position. The apparatus also allows the extra seating to be forward facing or rearward facing depending on how the user wishes to configure the passenger compartment. The apparatus may also be configured as a work station to provide a table top for reading or writing or a conveniently located view screen such as a touch screen having internet connectability. The apparatus also provides additional, conveniently located storage space and is easily displaceable from position to position within the motor vehicle by means of a track.
Advantageously, the apparatus enhances the versatility of the passenger compartment for many wide ranging applications and is very easy to utilize. Accordingly, the apparatus enhances customer satisfaction with the motor vehicle and represents a significant advance in the art.